


[虫铁][R18]《Have A Good Time》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 年下, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。双囍性，有舔囍穴戏份。言辞描写露|骨，车速很快，慎入。600FO贺文。“魔咒的效力只能慢慢消退，这中间有一段时间，Tony会有两个性别的性征。”





	[虫铁][R18]《Have A Good Time》

　　他们在纽约圣殿沉默着面对面坐着，法师无声的挥了挥手，给男人手里的杯子续满红茶，以作是一种拖延。漫长的相对无言后，终于是男人先开了口。  
　　“Mr.Stark最后一次外出，是来了这儿。”他把杯子放在一边的桌子上，打破了凝固了空气的沉默。“可现在我完全联系不上他，而且他把我屏蔽了，我定位不到他。”  
　　“我有什么能帮到你的？”Stephen看着他，“事先声明我不支持在这种情况下通过秘法寻找他，毕竟看起来他不乐意被你找到不是吗？”  
　　“他出了什么事情吗？”Peter不理会他打出的烟雾弹，径直继续自己的询问：“跟魔咒有关的，只能找你解决问题，而且魔咒的作用是不好的那种。”  
　　“我答应过他，不会告诉任何人这件事情，尤其是你。”Stephen结束了糊弄装傻，交手对象明显知道一切，掩盖进入拒不承认的第二阶段。  
　　“我很担心他。”Peter低下头看着地板，眼神里顷刻间全是黯然神伤。他抿了抿唇欲语还休显得无比可怜，手交握着不自然的按压着指节。他对狗狗眼的运用显然是到了大师级的级别，蜷缩在原地踌躇的奶狗样儿一瞬间就能摆出来，无比自然，无比真实。  
　　Stephen准备好的说辞在喉间哽了一瞬，他撇开眼神去盯着别处。“请原谅我不能告诉你，这事关我的信誉，答应了的事情就要做到。”  
　　“这种事情交给我来就可以了。”Stephen身后突然传出一个声音，两只手从一面饰纹古朴的镜子里探出，抓住镶金嵌玉的边框，接着镜子里走出了一个人。  
　　来人眨了眨眼睛笑出了声：“你问他还不如问我，毕竟Tony来的时候还是我告诉的他这个魔咒是什么。你好，我是Antarctic。”  
　　“您好。”Peter站起身与她握了握手，“您可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
　　“Dr向他承诺了，可我没有。”Antarctic冲想要说什么的Stephen摆了摆手，接着道：“半个月前，他遮遮掩掩的来到圣殿，我还以为是有什么大事，结果只是有人给他施了魔咒，作用是女体化。你真该看看他那副样子，我脑内想象的真不错，他那样也很好看。”  
　　“Dr不知道那是什么魔咒，我只好给他传出来张纸条。它没有伤害效果，只是一个恶作剧魔咒。魔咒的效力只能慢慢消退，这中间有一段时间，Tony会有两个性别的性征。”  
　　Antarctic三言两语解释到这里，突然停下来笑了一声：“所以他为什么跑到了别的地方躲起来，原因显而易见。”  
　　不能让别人看到他这幅样子。  
　　“为什么不让你找到他，原因显而易见。”  
　　“这是他的地址。事情是我泄露的，地址是我告密的，和Dr没有关系。”她将一张纸条漂浮过去，示意性十足的给了个眼神。  
　　“Have a good time。”  
　　  
　　Tony光着身子站在镜子前，皱着眉检查了自己的身体片刻，半晌低下头叹了口气。  
　　这是第十六天，离他被施魔咒已经十六天了。魔咒的效果只消退了一半，他仍有着女性的性器官，胸也软绵绵的有隆起的弧度。  
　　十六天没有见到Peter，天知道他现在是什么样子。Tony笑着摇了摇头，他给他留了纸条但那应该一点用都没有，只会加剧Peter的担忧。  
　　Tony伸手在自己胸前比了比，又往下伸比了比自己的长度。照这个情况，要完全恢复还要一段时间。要不还是跟Peter发条消息？不然现在没事情等回去以后...他实在不想再躺在床上什么都干不了整整一周。  
　　再说...他实在是有点...想他了。  
　　热水淋在身上氤氲起水雾，热气蒙过视野，带动着心脏也震颤了一下。热度从外而内浸润身体，接着由内而外的辐射出去。  
　　沐浴露在身上被双手揉搓出绵密的泡沫，柔和的奶白色被灯光染成暧昧的暖黄。手带着泡沫擦过身体滑到身下，他裹住自己的性器揉搓忍不住皱起了眉头。再往下触到因魔咒而有的那个地方，他情不自禁的呻吟一声，咬住嘴唇压抑住自己做着清洗。  
　　异样的感觉随着手指每一个小小的动作快速通过神经传输进大脑，感受的十分清晰。他双腿发软只能一只手扶住了窗台稳住身体，一不小心按到了那微硬的一小颗身体一个颤抖大脑中炸开一朵花。  
　　也不知道是不是因为魔咒，他的身体敏感的要命。这样小小的一个刺激就让他出了水，指尖触摸到黏腻的湿滑。  
　　脑海中闪过Peter的脸，Tony突然想到可以用另外一种方式自慰。他猛地一惊手的动作停了下来，他赶紧抽回手快速结束清洗。  
　　思想被掐断了，种子却被埋在内心深处，探出柔软的嫩茎搔刮着他的心底。Tony系浴袍系带的时候想法再次闪现，他手上一个不稳快打好的结一下子散了开来。  
　　之前也有想试试女人的快感是怎么样的这是一个机会——停止！Tony咽了口唾液强迫自己中断想法，他打开浴室门，然后被在黑暗中等了好一会儿的男人抱起抵在浴室边的墙上狠狠的吻住。  
　　大脑被吓了一跳，身体在思想之前反应过来，双腿自觉的打开环住Peter的腰身，手也搂住了他的脖颈。  
　　一吻结束Peter惩罚性的咬了一口他的嘴唇，才拉开些距离看着他开口：“不是法师的错，他守住了他的承诺，有别人当时在场，地址也是她透露的。”  
　　“我就说当时怎么觉得聚焦在我身上的视线的数目不对，看来我没有感受错，这真好。”Tony撩起他的刘海轻啄一下他的嘴唇，“现在能把我放下去了吗？睡觉时间到了。”  
　　“您现在就能睡着？”Peter低低笑了一声。耳朵刚被麻过还没有摆脱那阵酥痒Tony就被抱过去压在床上，在他反应过来要阻止之前Peter已经拉开了浴袍系带。  
　　Peter低头吻在他胸口，两颗乳珠已经在空气中挺立。他吻着转移位置直到含住其中一颗，另一只手也捏在了另一颗上。  
　　“啊...”Tony控制不住的喘了一声。他伸手按在Peter头上想要把他推开，而推的动作没做到一半就成了欲拒还迎，他的手使不上力气。  
　　这样的Tony比平常更诱人。因为身体原因而羞怯了百倍，只是这样的刺激他就已经全身发红，像是已经被欺负了一样，而Peter分明还没有开始。  
　　亲吻渐渐向下移去，红印延伸到小腹上部，Peter伸手按住Tony的腿，掐灭了他一直的努力与尝试，让他的双腿大开。  
　　挡不住Peter的眼睛Tony只能自欺欺人的捂住自己的。十六天来碰到那么多次他都没有一点感觉，可现在被Peter这样只是简单的一看，他就羞得血液全冲上了脑子，只恨不得坐上飞船立刻逃出银河系。  
　　Tony羞的身体都在颤抖，而这一切落在Peter眼里全成了不可多得人间难得几回见的美景。他的喉结上下滑动多次，眼眸亮度一降再降暗的可怕，才堪堪控制住自己不要干些什么。  
　　Peter对Tony的身体熟稔到了可怕的地步，随随便便几下揉弄就能弄得Tony颤着打开身体。眼下面对这样无法用言语形容的美味的Tony，他口干舌燥，却有些束手无策。  
　　Tony好不容易才好受了些，他刚要把手放下来，就感觉到一股灼热的气流靠近了自己因为双腿被打开而暴露出来的腿心。脑子里瞬间一炸他下意识想要把腿并拢，Peter在他之前就按住了他的腿。  
　　“这儿好香...您刚刚有自己摸这儿对吗？”Peter埋首在Tony腿间，极为敏感的花儿被气流拂过一瞬间湿了软了涌出水来，淡淡的粉色有向熟红转变的趋势。  
　　“洗澡的时候、要清洗，摸到了怎么了？！”Tony咬紧了牙关面色潮红，心虚之余努力气势汹汹。他的身体颤的怎么控制都止不住，腰部僵硬着尽力克制自己不要去蹭peter。这不是他的一部分，却又确确实实是他的一部分。呻吟被压抑成破碎的喘息，他羞得没有办法想并拢双腿，伸手过去推Peter的脸，手却被Peter抓着按在那处。  
　　“给我看看您是怎么弄的好不好？”Peter温声诱哄着，“我不知道怎样让您舒服，您得教教我。”　　

　　“啊、啊嗯...”指尖一个轻微的用力引起Tony呻吟的一抖，黏腻的水声几乎就是响在耳边，清晰的像是顺着电线传输过来。眼前朦朦的笼着一层拨不开的雾气，水意弥漫着晕湿了眼眶。  
　　Peter的手指按在Tony的手指上，跟着他的动作移动只是时不时的用力激起Tony的颤栗。花蒂已经被按压揉弄的肿了起来，Peter时不时的分开心思去伸指轻轻刮一下两边的肉瓣，快感掀起情潮浪拍击Tony卷携着他往欲海里拖。  
　　肉瓣被Peter手指上的薄茧揉的酸酸麻麻，火辣辣的涨着肿大。Tony啊啊轻吟着水止不住的往外淌，一会儿就把Peter的手指染的湿淋淋。  
　　“接下来我该怎么做？”Peter俯下身去亲吻着Tony的耳朵。他语音语调放得极轻极缓，像是怕惊跑了什么胆子小的动物一样小心翼翼。脸上的热度还没退下去又红热了个彻底，Tony捂住眼睛不肯放手，语句被喘息打断数次：“慢慢的...插、插进来...”  
　　Peter是打定心思要趁此机会好好的欺负Tony了。平日里即使被压在身下也显出极为游刃有余的样子，三言两语就能撩拨的他发了狂。现下却像是初次体味情事，软软的好欺负的不可思议。  
　　抽插之间Tony也是渐渐得了趣味，迷离着眼神捂住自己眼睛的手也转而攥着了枕头。Peter忽而停了动作下方一阵空虚，他喘了一声难耐的腰部用力想要抬起身子看看是什么情况，那热气却又是接近了自己下方。  
　　羞怯更多的转化成了期待，Tony伸手插入Peter发间，似是阻拦似是催促。Peter的的嘴唇触碰到了肉瓣，他没有给Tony继续反应的时间，就伸舌舔过了那处。  
　　Tony被刺激的腰部猛地一挺水流的汹涌，喘息纷乱的彻底没了频率，呻吟时高时低随着Peter嘴上的动作变化。  
　　舌尖模拟着性交的动作浅浅戳刺着，或是扫过肉瓣，俯首吮吸花蒂。Tony被他舔的双腿夹住他脖颈，腰部止不住往上挺把自己往Peter嘴里送。潮水汹涌，他腿间湿的一塌糊涂。说不出话只能张着嘴喘息呻吟，腰控制不住的扭动，整个人浪的不成样子。  
　　在情事这方面他一向是享乐至上，现下没了羞涩，自然是怎么喜欢怎么来。他爽的水不停往外流，被快感刺激不自觉的收缩屄口，酥酥麻麻的痒意占领外阴一直到内部甬道，只盼着Peter快插进来用力摩擦给他止止痒才好。  
　　“这儿有两张嘴，”Peter终于是放过了他直起身捏住了他的大腿内侧，性器头部示意性蹭蹭花穴又蹭蹭后穴：“您想我插哪个？”  
　　内部的痒磨得他恨不得压住Peter自己含着性器往下坐，而念及往日被Peter用力顶撞挺弄完全操开的快意，更是欲念滔天一发不可收拾。他喘着气双乳也随着呼吸上下起伏，光洁的胸脯上突然缀上两点红缨，它们被吮吸的胀大红肿泛着水光，一起一伏诱人的很。  
　　“前面、前面...”腰肢酸软使不上劲，Tony勉力抬臀迎接他的蹭弄。软嫩濡湿的肉瓣被硬极了的头部摩擦过带起更加明显的渴求，他颤着身体攥紧了枕头。  
　　Peter抬起他的腿勾在自己腰上，也没了继续在外围磨蹭欺负Tony的心思，头部顶在被抚弄的翕开了一条小缝的屄口，接着他沉腰将自己送了进去。  
　　Tony压抑不住的喘了一声，喘息短促而意韵撩人。性器挤开层层叠叠堆积起来急不可耐的吸附着它的媚肉，淫水没了留存的空间一下子被迫涌出了一大股，往下流淌顺着股缝晕湿了一小块床单。  
　　Peter缓缓的往里顶，媚肉热情的缠上来附着他吮吸，他忍的脖颈上青筋爆起，汗珠从额上滚落。进度缓慢的很，于是当性器头部触到那层阻碍时，他马上感受到了，立刻停了下来。  
　　这层阻碍极薄，Peter只要一挺身就能冲破它。他却仍是停下了，一方面怕伤到Tony，一方面忍不住想吃到像刚刚那样的Tony，他半是征求同意半是想勾起Tony羞耻的开口：“Mr.Stark，我破您身子了？”  
　　沉浸在火热情潮中的大脑一时当机，Tony半晌才反应过来Peter这句话是什么意思。一时间又是吃惊又是不敢置信，身体下意识收紧了些。  
　　Peter也就把这收紧当做是了同意。他掐牢了Tony的腰，而后挺身将自己完全插入。  
　　一瞬间疼痛席卷了感官，Tony疼的皱起眉立起的阴茎软了一半，身体颤抖着抗拒。Peter停顿下来不动，俯身亲吻着他揉弄胸前软肉轻捏乳头，又下移撸动阴茎按压花蒂。他快速的采取措施勾起Tony的情欲，片刻后新流出来的淫水将鲜红的血液稀释成浅淡的粉红色。  
　　得了应允Peter立即摆好姿势完全撞进去抽插的快速而有力，Tony被他撞的高潮迭起声音乱的没了调。他迷乱的抱紧了Peter双腿打开迎着他的动作，快感叠加堆积弄的他前面后面湿成一片。  
　　  
　　“您觉得怎么样？会很难受吗？”Peter揉捏着他的腰部，动作轻的像是Tony是易碎的瓷娃娃一样。  
　　“...我不太想就这个事情发表意见。”Tony的嗓子喊的发哑，他清了清喉咙才说出口。  
　　这个魔咒完整到能让他有处女膜，那...  
　　会有其它的东西吗？  
　　

　　

小彩蛋：  
　　“这个魔咒除了等待真的没有办法可以解开？”Stephen抱肘看着她，他觉得自己嗅到了阴谋的味道。  
　　“首先，那要看下咒人想不想。”  
　　“其次，那要看解咒人想不想。”Antarctic勾起嘴角。　

 

 

　  
\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *其它的东西是什么呢(●´︶`●)  
> *如果有，会不会一次中标呢(●´︶`●)


End file.
